Methods for improving uplink (UL) coverage, throughput and transmission latency are currently being investigated in the third generation partnership project (3GPP). In order to achieve these goals with respect to an E-DCH, the control of UL resources, (i.e., physical channels), has been moved from the radio network controller (RNC) to the Node-B.
In order to reduce complexity and power consumption, execution of wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) side enhanced uplink medium access control (MAC-e/es) functions, such as E-DCH transport format combination (E-TFC) selection and multiplexing, remaining transmit power calculation, and processing of absolute grants (AGs) and relative grants (RGs), needs to be properly controlled and coordinated.